


Sparkage

by eiremauve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiremauve/pseuds/eiremauve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparks fly between Luna and Harry. Luna has her own interpretation of events. A short bit of fluff that I wrote one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkage

Luna Lovegood was reading her beloved father's magazine, The Quibbler, when Harry Potter walked past. The article she was currently reading was about pink vampire bats who talked like humans, and normally that would command her attention, but she could not help but stare at him. There did seem to be a spark between them, no doubt cause by Jallapolies. They were as tiny as flies; their bodies were heart-shaped, literally looking like the human heart, and they had four legs-and they are responsible for the sparks humans occasionally feel, by jumping from one to another.

"Have you ever heard of Jallapolies?" she asked him. He turned and looked at her in surprise. Yes, definite sparkage. She was surprised she didn't itch, usually jallopolies make one itch. Or so she had heard.

"No" he said slowly. "Why?" Naturally, he was slightly flummoxed by her. Everyone was, and Harry was one of the few who did not make fun of her for their confusion. It was safe to tell him all her weird theories-he would not laugh. Not that she ever refrained from doing anything. Laughter could only be a good thing, even if it is at her.

"They are responsible for what we're feeling right now" she finished explaining. Harry stared; then smiled hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess they are that."


End file.
